nothing can come between us if you just hold my hand
by chrollo
Summary: Atem just wants to hold his boyfriend's hand. Sounds simple, right? Well, maybe not.


consider this an alternate universe i guess? just awkward teenage boyfriends. well, that's what i imagined when i wrote it but maybe it could also work in the canon universe. i just don't want atem to be ooc you know? 

* * *

Atem had been waiting for this day.

For ages, he had waited. He had imagined a thousand strategies to employ. It had haunted his dreams. And now, he was ready. He had a plan.

Yesterday, when Yugi told him there was a certain movie he really wanted to see, Atem didn't think twice before inviting him to the movies so they could watch it together. At first, he hadn't realized what chaos he had just unleashed. What beast he had awakened.

But then when he went to bed that night, that's when he realized.

As he was lying down on his back, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling with a tight grip on his blankets, he knew their movie date would be the perfect time to make his move. _The_ long-awaited move.

Today, he would hold Yugi's hand for the first time.

He had been wanting to for what seemed like an eternity, but hadn't known how to take his boyfriend's hand in his. He got so nervous every time he tried that his palms got all clammy and he had to discreetly wipe them on his pants. He had no idea how to proceed about it; should he do it in public? In private? Should he just take it so fast Yugi wouldn't even have time to protest, or do it all tenderly and kiss his fingers one by one like in the movies? Those questions had plagued his mind nonstop for a very long time... but now he had finally found the right answer.

He would execute his perfect plan in the movie theater. It would be dark enough for it to be a private moment, but not too private. They would be sitting next to each other, of course, and the only thing separating them would be an armrest. But _oh_, that armrest. It was a crucial detail in his plan. The most important one, actually. What do people usually do with an armrest? That's right, they rest their arm on it. Most specifically... their hand.

Oh yes.

* * *

"Let's sit in the front!" Yugi exclaimed with a smile. "We'll see better this way."

Atem nodded distractedly and sat down next to his boyfriend. The curse of the sweaty hands had struck again and he found himself wishing he was one of those people who could get away with wearing gloves even in the summer. _Stop sweating, you idiot_, he hissed in his head. _It's just hand-holding. People do it all the time_.

He had to wait a little bit before making his move, though. The commercials had barely just begun and the atmosphere wasn't quite right yet. Not romantic enough.

Half of Yugi's forearm was resting on the armrest already. His elbow was on it, but the tips of his fingers were brushing against his thigh (not Atem's thigh, Jesus. He would've had a heart attack right there in the theater). As if he had stopped himself halfway through putting his whole arm there.

Atem risked a glance to his right. Yugi was one of those people who absolutely wanted to watch the commercials, so he was entranced by the movie preview playing on the screen. He looked adorable.

He focused his gaze on the video in front of him, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't see what was happening. It was as if there was a filter keeping him from seeing it. A very blurry filter. So instead, he waited. Waited for a golden opportunity to present itself.

It worked... for a time. After a few minutes, he started fidgeting and squirming in his seat. No position was comfortable enough, it seemed. He just couldn't relax.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yugi whispered to him, his voice concerned. Atem jumped slightly.

"I'm fine. Sorry."

He could still sense the other boy's worried eyes on him, so he looked to his right and offered him a small smile. Yugi smiled back and Atem felt his stomach do a little somersault.

The movie had begun by now, but he was still not paying attention. Why was he so anxious about this? Yugi was his boyfriend, after all. Why on earth wouldn't he want to hold hands? He would be overjoyed! Hell, he'd probably be relieved that he wouldn't have to make the first move. He could just lie back and enjoy his movie with the warm feel of Atem's hand in his.

This little speech gave him the boost he needed. He was fully ready now. His tense legs relaxed, his eyes closed and he let a small, lazy smirk grace his lips. He felt unstoppable.

With the utmost precision, he casually moved his hand so it rested between them. It was a very confident placement of his arm, almost a challenge. _It's your move, Yugi. Go ahead. Put your hand right on top of mine. You have no choice_. He was so proud of himself for accomplishing this. He had finally succeeded after so long. Any second now, Yugi would move his hand.

Soon...

Very soon...

Ok, what?

Atem opened his eyes, confused and a little bit panicked (just a little bit, everything was under control). He immediately looked down to see that...

Yugi had scooted his arm back. His elbow was still on the armrest, but barely, and it wasn't touching Atem's skin at all.

The traumatized boy stayed still for a few seconds, his eyes on his own lone hand. Then he looked back up at the screen with a blank face. It was fine. Everything was fine.

Really, it was alright. So his little plan had failed. Big deal. It wasn't as if he had stayed up all night to think about it or anything. He wasn't that kind of guy. He was way too cool to worry over something like this. It was just hand-holding. It was cheesy and overrated. The whole thing was even funny, actually. Hilarious. Atem suddenly let a little chuckle escape his lips. He was fine. Who wouldn't be after this?

He realized he was shaking after a while, and at some point he had started gripping the armrest so tightly it hurt. He felt a bit feverish, too. And he really wanted to laugh out loud. Or cry, maybe.

He had thought his plan was foolproof. Chances of success: 300%. However, the more he thought about it, the more he realized how absolutely idiotic he had been. It was just a goddamn hand on an armrest. How could Yugi possibly associate this with hand-holding? To him and everyone else in the world, it probably just meant that Atem wanted to rest his arm. Because that's what it was called, _a fucking armrest_.

...How dare he, though? How dare Yugi belittle his efforts like this? He had spent hours on this. And he had been so nervous that he could barely breathe just thinking about it. Then, poof! His plan had gone to hell in a second. And you know what? It certainly wasn't Atem's fault. Putting one's hand on the armrest during a movie date was literally the international signal for ''Hey, I want to hold hands!'' How could his boyfriend not understand this simple concept known to all?

He couldn't do this. He couldn't go on with life anymore. Why was it so cruel? He needed a therapist, and fast. His body was still trembling.

Suddenly, he felt something on his hand. It was soft and smooth. He rather liked it. He looked down to identify the source of this nice sensation and -

Oh, God.

Yugi's hand was on top of his, his fingers a feather-light touch, not completely gripping it. Almost hesitant. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Atem, are you sure you're alright?" the other boy asked with the same concerned voice as earlier. "You don't look so good."

His touch was meant to be reassuring, but it only made Atem go even crazier. What the holy hell was this? He was doing it so easily. Like it was a piece of cake. A mere joke. Their hands were _touching_, for God's sake! How'd he do it?! Sure, he wasn't really holding it, but it was still a touch!

"You look like you're gonna suffocate," he added.

Oh, and he thought he was clever. So funny. Let's all applaud his genius. Mutou Yugi, everyone!

Atem was very angry. And shocked. He wanted to faint, but instead he forced himself to look into his boyfriend's eyes. He looked so worried...

"Do you want to go outside?"

Atem nodded weakly, all his energy leaving him at once at the sight of the other boy's face. Must also be the lack of sleep.

They both got up and Yugi let go of his hand. He swallowed back a disappointed sigh. They walked out of the room, careful not to disturb anyone. They walked in silence side by side until they reached the big double doors of the cinema's exit. Yugi pushed it open and held it for Atem. _Like a true gentleman_, he thought bitterly. _I was supposed the be the gentleman today_.

They found a secluded place for them to rest, still close to the building. Yugi gently put his hand on the other male's back and rubbed soothing circles while the latter sulked. He was being a baby, but he couldn't help it. His perfect plan...

Briskly, he moved away from the hand on his back that seemed to be mocking him and faced his boyfriend. His brow was wrinkled and his eyes were troubled. Atem just wanted to make him smile again.

"It didn't work."

"What?" Yugi replied, startled.

"My plan. It didn't work. I was so sure it would..."

"What plan are you talking about?"

He was going to say it, but then his usual embarrassment appeared. He ducked his head slightly, afraid of the possible blush that might be there, and looked at his shoes. God, how was he going to tell him?

"I'm... I wanted..."

He was mumbling and knew Yugi probably hadn't heard. But he just felt so stupid. He should just say it and get it over with. Maybe then they could finally hold hands.

"I..." he took a deep breath and quickly exclaimed: "I was planning to hold your hand in the theater!"

It was more a shout than anything, really. He hoped no one had heard that. At least it was out in the open now, and he could go and find himself a cliff to jump off of.

His boyfriend was completely silent, so he risked a look at him, wanting to know how he had taken the news. His heart was beating very quickly and he knew he was full-on blushing now.

To his surprise, Yugi had an equally red face. He looked quite shocked. What a sight those two must have made, standing in front of each other with heated cheeks and big round eyes.

''You… wanted to hold my hand?''

''Right.'' He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. ''We've never held hands so I tried to do it.''

''When did you?''

''When I, ah, put my arm on the armrest.''

There was an awkward silence. Yugi's eyes weren't wide anymore, they were narrowed. He was obviously confused by Atem's statement.

''…What?'' he let out.

''You know, that thing guys do when they put their arm on the armrest and it means they want the person next to them to take their hand.''

He would never forget Yugi's face in that moment for as long as he lived. He was clearly internally screaming. His eyes just radiated an ''Are you stupid?'' vibe. Oh God, he was so ashamed.

''I didn't really think this through,'' he tried to justify. ''I didn't sleep much last night.''

''Atem, if you wanted to hold hands you should've been a bit more obvious.''

Yugi took a few steps forward so they were now very close. He extended his hand and slowly, gently took his boyfriend's hand in his. He laced their fingers together and smiled softly, his face so peaceful.

''Like this.''

Atem thought that if he were to die right now, he wouldn't even mind. He could leave this world happy. Actually, he probably _was_ going to die. His heart was beating furiously in his chest, leaving him breathless. This was the best thing he had ever experienced, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

He took Yugi's other hand in his and caressed both of them with his thumbs. All the fear and nervousness had left his body. He felt so incredibly relaxed.

''I could stay like this forever,'' he admitted quietly.

His boyfriend let out a chuckle and rested his forehead against his. They looked into each other's eyes, content to just enjoy the moment for as long as they could.

''Me too.''

Atem had finally gotten what he wanted.


End file.
